The Edge of the Roses
by mcdash
Summary: If anybody were to ask, Rose Weasley was not panicking about exams and she certainly wasn't panicking underneath a table in the library.


Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series and it's respective world and characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Rose sat underneath the library table in the corner with her shoulders hunched. She had her legs wrapped around her knees, holding them close to her chest. The back of her throat felt like it was closing up and her eyes stung. Rose Weasley was about to cry.

She had left her books on the table so nobody would come over. She didn't think she could handle the shame if somebody found her hidden underneath a library table, two seconds away from a panic attack.

The panic attack wasn't brought on by nothing though. In exactly three days, sixteen hours, thirty-two minutes, and nine seconds, the N.E.W.T.s. for all the seventh years would be administered and Rose could possibly fail.

Well, at least that's what she thought.

For the past five weeks, Rose had been studying furiously, not about to let failure overtake her life. She had spent numerous nights worrying about what would happen if she failed and even missed half of the final Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. It would be an understatement to say Rose was scared.

Brought out of her thoughts, Rose heard footsteps approaching her table. Her body tensed and she thought to herself, "Please don't come over here, please don't."

Soon enough, she saw a pair of feet come into view. They were walking towards her.

Rose pressed her body up against the wall and held her breath. She didn't feel like crying anymore, just mildly distraught at the thought of what would happen if another student found her. The footsteps stopped right at her table and Rose was running out of air. The person crouched down and Rose began to pray to anybody up above for quick wit in this situation.

Thankfully, the person was only Scorpius.

"Rose, why are you under the table?" he whispered.

Rose relaxed and said, "Studying. Studying the wood grain in the table's underside. And gum stuck to it."

"Liar," Scorpius said. He crawled over and sat down so he was directly facing Rose. "Tell me, why are you under the table?"

"Worrying," she muttered.

"And why is that?"

Rose shot him a look. "As if you don't know. I'm terrified for the N.E.W.T.s and that I might fail. Did you know that I got a P on my last essay for Potions? Richards was so disappointed in me, just imagine if I got that on my Potions test. And don't get me started on Divination; I don't even know why I took that bloody class. I'm set up for failure, Scorpius."

Instead of offering Rose a comforting pat on the shoulder or reassurance she would do fine, Scorpius rolled his eyes. He scooted over a bit further so he was sitting next to Rose. Their bodies pressed against each other and Rose really wanted to just lay her head on Scorpius' shoulder. Instead, she moved her hands up so they rested on top of her knees.

"Rose Weasley, don't you dare say you're set up for failure. You're possibly the farthest thing from failure ever since you beat me at Creaothceann," Scorpius said.

"It was pure luck and we weren't using actual rocks, just foam balls," Rose replied. "I don't care what you say Scorpius, I'm going to fail." She rested her head back against the wall and closed her eyes, signaling to Scorpius she didn't want to talk anymore.

However, that wasn't where Scorpius wanted to go. He hooked his chin on Rose's shoulder and muttered her name. She opened one eye but closed it when she saw how close he was to her face.

"Rose, do you remember the time you managed to eat more Bertie Bott's than Al without throwing up?" Scorpius asked.

Rose didn't respond.

"Or what about the time you beat everyone in 5th year with the best remarks on a Transfiguration essay?"

Rose fidgeted.

"And you can't forget about when you created a plan to steal Mrs. Norris and lock her in a suit of armor so Louis could get the map from Filch's apprentice. But the real kicker was when it worked, wasn't it?"

Rose felt something in her stomach but didn't want to call it butterflies.

"But I think your greatest achievement was when you asked me out to Hogsmeade; do you agree?"

It was definitely butterflies.

Rose opened her eyes fully and gave a small smile towards Scorpius. He lifted his head off her shoulder and scooted out from under the table. He stood up but quickly brought his head back down.

"Don't be late to supper, yeah?" he asked. Rose grinned.

"Yeah, promise."

"See you later, Rosie."

* * *

A/N: All I can write is next generation fluff it seems. And if you search up Creaothceann it sounds fun and dangerous, just how I like it.


End file.
